


Senseless

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Minor Morgan/Garcia, Pre-Slash Hotch Reid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: —¿Dónde estoy?—En el hospital.*—No voy a salir, ¿verdad?—No digas eso.





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> Otro de esos fics que escribí hace mucho.

 

—Ouch…

—Hey.

—¿Gideon?

—Ya no soy tu jefe, no hay necesidad de formalidades. Con Jason alcanza y sobra. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En el hospital.

—¿Por qué? No me duele nada…

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No. ¿Fue un UnSub? ¿Dónde están Hotch y los demás? ¿Qué pasó?

—Supongo que ya lo recordarás, Reid.

*

*

—¿García?

—Oh, ¡estás despierto!

—¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Es porque estoy en el hospital?

—…Sí…

—No te preocupes, no me duele nada. Voy a salir pronto. ¿Sabes si Hotch habló con mi doctor? Estoy seguro que me van a dar el alta pronto, ¿no sabes nada?

—…

—García, por favor, no llores.

*

*

—Reid.

—Hotch.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. No entiendo por qué sigo aquí. No me duele nada, no estoy enfermo, ¿Por qué el doctor no me deja ir?

—…

—¿Hotch?

—Todavía no estás del todo bien, Reid.

—¡Pero quiero volver al trabajo!

—Todavía no.

*

*

—¿Por qué trajiste a Henry, J.J.?

—Extrañaba a su padrino.

—Lo sé, no puedo creer que el doctor todavía me retenga. Cuando salga, prometo darles una noche libre a ti y a Will, y quedarme cuidándolo.

—…Gracias.

—Oh no, no, J.J. no llores.

—¡Spence!

*

*

—¿Ya recuerdas por qué estás aquí? ¿Fue un accidente en el campo?

—No. No lo sé… Pero, ¿tú lo sabes, no Gideon?

— _Jason_.

—Jason.

—No, tampoco lo sé.

*

*

— _¡Pretty boy!_

—¡Morgan! ¡Dios, tienes que sacarme de aquí! ¡Estoy harto!

—Todavía necesitan tenerte un tiempo más.

—No soporto esta inactividad, no hay nada para hacer… ¿Cómo están las cosas en la oficina?

—Es confidencial, Reid, lo sabes, no puedo discutirlo contigo.

—Morgan, sigo aquí solamente por la insistencia de Hotch. Si fuera por mí, ya estaría de regreso.

—Mejor descansa, ¿sí?

*

*

—¿También vas a llorar?

—¿Por qué?

—García y J.J. Lo único que hicieron fue largarse a llorar. ¿Vas a hacer los mismo Prentiss?

—No.

—¿Por qué lloraban? ¿Es porque sigo en este hospital?

—…Sabes que sí.

*

*

—Agente Reid.

—Jefa Strauss.

—¿Sabe cuánto tiempo lleva fuera de servicio?

—Lo lamento, señora. Demasiado tiempo.

—Exacto.

—¿Cree que puede interceder con los médicos? El Agente Hotchner está preocupado de más por mi salud, pero yo creo que estoy bien.

—¿Usted lo cree?

—Sí. No estoy enfermo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo retienen aquí?

—No lo sé.

—¿Seguro que no lo sabe, Agente?

*

*

—Jaque en tres.

—Um-ju.

—¿Y?

—Sigo sin entender del todo eso de pensar “fuera de la caja”.

—Me doy cuenta. ¿Ya sabes por qué sigues aquí?

—No, Jason, no.

—¿No te diste cuenta… o no quieres darte cuenta?

—…

—…

—…

—Jaque mate.

*

*

—Debo estar muy mal.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—La Jefa Strauss vino a verme. Eso no es una buena señal.

—¿Erin?

—Sí. ¿Cuántas Jefas Strauss conoces, Rossi?

—No supe nada de eso. ¿Qué quería?

—Saber por qué seguía en el hospital.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—La verdad. Que no lo sabía. Le pedí que intercediera con los médicos. Creo que Hotch está sobreprotegiéndome. No sé bien por qué.

—…

—¿Rossi, ustedes saben algo que yo no?

—…

—¿Es por eso que García y J.J. lloran cada vez que vienen?

*

*

—¿Cómo está Kevin?

—Nos separamos.

—¿Por qué?

—Morgan…

—Oh. ¿Finalmente están juntos?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos. Kevin piensa que es porque amo más a Morgan que a él.

—Um.

—Morgan me abrazó muy fuerte, pero no dijo nada sobre nosotros dos.

—¿Y quieres que suceda?

—Tal vez.

—¿Y los ojos rojos son por llorar por Kevin y Morgan?

—…Sí…

—¿Y por mí?

—…También.

*

*

—Las cosas están complicadas en la oficina, mucho trabajo.

—No necesito excusas, Prentiss.

—Lo sé. Quería aclararlo, nada más.

—Bueno.

—¿Y cómo estás?

—Bien. Como siempre estuve.

—…

—¿Saben algo de cuándo voy a poder irme?

—No. Aun no, Reid.

*

*

—¡Ya no lo soporto más, Gideon!

—Tranquilo. ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?

—¡No! ¡Quiero irme!

—Todos queremos eso. Que salgas de aquí.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué volviste?

—Para jugar ajedrez, ¿quieres?

—…No.

*

*

—Entonces… ¿estás de novio? ¿Con García?

—…No.

—¿Por qué? ¡Dios, Morgan, dejó a Kevin por tu abrazo!

—No es así, Reid.

—¡Sí, es así! Los dos se aman, ¿por qué no lo ven?

—Ahora hay cosas más importantes.

—¿Cómo qué?

—…Como tu estadía en este hospital.

*

*

—¡¿Elle?!

—Hola.

—…Ho-hola.

—¿Cómo está, Dr. Reid?

—Con Reid está bien… O Spencer. Estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Escuché que estabas atorado en este hospital hace bastante tiempo. Quise pasar a verte.

—¿…Por qué?

—Porque me preocupo por ti.

—…

—¿No me crees?

—No es eso.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Que no creo que estés aquí.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—¿Importa?

—Sí. A mí me importa.

—Gideon también te visitó, ¿no?

—No cambies de tema, Elle.

—¿Quieres jugar ajedrez o póker conmigo, Reid?

—¡No! !Quiero respuestas!

—¿Seguro? Jeguemos póker.

—…Bueno…

*

*

—Erin no vino a verte, Reid.

—Sí, claro que vino, Rossi.

—¿Cuándo?

—No sé de fechas. Estoy encerrado sin un mísero pedazo de papel, ¿cómo quieres que sepa?

—…

—Gideon también vino. Varias veces ya.

—¿Gideon? ¿Jason Gideon?

—Sí. Jugamos ajedrez.

—…

—…

—¿Y quién ganó?

—¿Por qué estás triste, Rossi? Él ganó, pero no hay problemas con eso.

—¿Y dónde está el tablero?

—¿El tablero?

—Sí, el tablero. Las piezas. ¿Dónde jugaron? ¿En tu cama? ¿O había una mesa? ¿Dónde está todo eso ahora, Reid? ¿Dónde?

—…No lo sé…

*

*

—Perdón.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Hotch. Tienes una responsabilidad. Tienes muchas, de hecho. Prentiss dijo que había mucho trabajo. Y además tienes que estar ahí para Jack.

—De todas formas, lo siento.

—Está bien. No quiero apartarte de las cosas que son verdaderamente importantes para ti.

—Eres importante para mí, Reid.

—…

—De verdad.

—Gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

—Hotch…

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo me podré ir?

—…Pronto, Spencer. Pronto.

*

*

—Fuimos a ver una película. Y después cenamos por ahí.

—¿Lo besaste?

—¡Reid!

—Eso es un sí.

—…Sí…

—Me alegro que les esté yendo genial.

—…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi vida nunca puede ir genial sin ti, amor. Lo sabes. Yo adoro a Morgan locamente, ¡pero tú! ¡Eres mi _wonderboy_!

—García… por favor… no llores… Estoy bien… ¡Ah, no llores!

*

*

—David no te creyó.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No voy a analizar a mis compañeros de trabajo, Gideon.

— _Jason_.

—Es igual.

—Técnicamente no es tu compañero de trabajo. Estás fuera del campo, fuera de servicio.

—Lo que sea.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes para decir?

—No…

—¿Notaste que David siguió llamando Erin a la Jefa Strauss?

—Cállate.

*

*

—¿Cómo están J.J. y Henry? Los extraño…

—Están bien…

—Si sabes algo, Prentiss, te agradecería que me lo dijeras.

—...

—Por favor.

—Le da miedo venir.

—¿Por qué? Nunca le tuvo miedo a los hospitales. Y yo no estoy enfermo siquiera. ¿Por qué?

—…Lo siento mucho, Spencer. De verdad lo siento…

—Me prometiste que vos no ibas a llorar.

—Perdona…

*

*

—¿Así que ella me reemplazó?

—Shh.

—¿Te simpatiza más que yo, Reid?

—No.

—¿Me quieres más a mí?

—…

—Reid, respóndeme.

—Me simpatizabas más… antes del disparo.

—Me lo imaginaba.

*

*

—¿Sigues sin saber cómo llegaste aquí?

—Estoy empezando a hartarme de esto.

—¿De qué?

—¡No soy un sospechoso al que interrogar, Gideon! ¡Estoy harto de este juego del gato y el ratón!

—¿De verdad?

—¡Dios, te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Me dejaste, también me dejaste! ¡¿Por qué volviste?!

—¿…Volví?

*

*

—¿Hotch lo sabe?

—No lo dijimos abiertamente, pero sí. No creo que lo haya pasado por alto.

—¿Y también tuviste una conversación “de hombre a hombre” con Rossi sobre García?

—¡Ja! No. No, gracias.

—Hazla feliz, Morgan, ella se lo merece. Sé feliz, también lo mereces.

—…Gracias, _pretty boy_.

*

*

—Sabes que a pesar de todo, fue tu culpa, ¿no?

—¿Perdón?

—Tu. Y tus malditas cartas a tu madre loca.

—Oh.

—Sí. Si no le hubieras contado sobre nosotros…

—Perdón.

—Eso no me sirve.

—Perdón, Elle, perdón…

*

*

—Emily dijo que preguntaste por mí.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

—Perdón, Spence…

—Ella dijo que tenías miedo de venir.

—…

—¿Es verdad?

—…

—J.J.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Igual que siempre.

—…

—Siempre estuve bien. Más les vale que convenzan al doctor para que me deje ir.

—…No puedo, no podemos…

—¿Por qué?

—…

—¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

—…

—Prentiss me mintió.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Dijo que no iba a llorar.

—…

—No lo dije para que también te haga llorar.

*

*

—¿Cómo funciona la medicación?

—¿Qué medicación?

—Reid. La medicación. Cómo funciona.

—No sé de qué medicación me hablas Rossi. No estoy enfermo. No tomo medicamentos. Mucho menos después de lo de Hankel.

—¿Gideon volvió?

—Viene constantemente. Empiezo a sentirme hostigado.

—¿Siguen jugando?

—…No.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya no encuentro divertido pasar el tiempo con Jason.

*

*

—No le contaste a nadie de mis visitas.

—No.

—¿Piensas que no soy real?

—…

—El gran niño genio de la BAU, el Doctor Spencer Reid no sabe si lo que ve es real, wow.

—Tengo miedo, Elle.

—Igual que J.J.

*

*

—¿Crees que podrías hacer un truco de magia para Jack si lo traigo la próxima vez?

—Claro.

—Bien.

—¿Hoy es el aniversario? De su muerte digo.

—…Sí.

—¿No deberías estar con él y con Jessica?

—Ellos están bien.

—¿Sin ti? No lo creo. No hace falta que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Hotch.

— _N_ _o_ eres una pérdida de tiempo, Spencer.

—De todas formas, tu hijo te necesita más que yo.

—No creo que vaya a tener un día libre pronto. Quería visitarte…

—Está hecho. Ya me viste. Estoy bien. Estoy de mil maravillas.

—…Reid…

—De verdad, ve con Jack. Y abrázalo bien fuerte.

—Gracias.

—Aparentemente voy a seguir aquí hasta que puedas venir de nuevo. No te preocupes, no voy a ningún lado, parece.

*

*

—Vi a Elle.

—¿Elle?

—Sí. Elle. Elle Greenaway.

—Oh. Ésa Elle.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—Viene a visitarme.

—¿Como Gideon?

—¿Cómo sabes eso, García?

—Rossi le contó a Hotch y Morgan. Y Morgan me contó a mí.

—¿Sigues llamando a Morgan por el apellido aun ahora?

—Sí. ¿Qué te dijo ella?

—Que fue mi culpa que le dispararan. Que haya terminado así.

—Dios, no. Reid eso es mentira.

—No. No lo es. Pero está bien de todas formas.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí… No creo que la Elle que me visita sea real.

*

*

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo García?

—Depende de lo que haya dicho.

—Que viste a Elle. Que ella te culpó por lo que le pasó.

—¿Qué sentido tiene que te diga “sí” o “no”?

—Simplemente quiero saber.

—…

—Por favor, Reid. Quiero saber. Quiero ayudarte.

—No trajiste a Jack.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—…

—¿También tienes miedo de traer a tu hijo como J.J. tiene miedo de traer a Henry?

*

*

—Le contaste a García sobre mí.

—Sí. ¿Eras un secreto?

—Para nada. Eres tú el que no está seguro de mi veracidad.

—Gideon no es real, ¿no?

—No lo sé, Reid, eso debes preguntárselo a él.

—Creo que se ofendió desde que le grité. Hace mucho que no viene.

—Pensé que no lo querías ver. Dijiste que él te abandonó. Le preguntaste constantemente por qué volvió.

—Sí.

—Eso es muy descortés.

—Lo sé.

—Pero es muy cierto. ¿Gideon te rompió el corazón?

—No, claro que no.

—¿De verdad?

—No quiero hablar de esto Elle.

—Está bien. Hablemos de cómo arruinaste mi vida…

—¡No! ¡No eres real! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

—No necesito que hables, con que escuches es suficiente…

—¡Nooooo!

*

*

—Lo que pasó con Elle no fue tu culpa Spencer.

—Está bien. Hola.

—…Hola. Perdón. Por no venir antes. Por esperar todo este tiempo.

—No importa.

—Sí, sí importa. Perdón.

—…

—¿Puedo decirte la verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste porque no te gustaba visitar a tu madre?

—Sí. Porque no soportaba verla así. Tan ida, tan fuera de sí. No lo soportaba.

—¿Sufrías?

—Mucho. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Así es como me siento cuando vengo a verte…

—¿Vas a volver a llorar, J.J.?

—No. Voy a traerte tus pastillas.

*

*

—David dejó de venir.

—No es cierto. Está ocupado.

—Qué lindo es mentirse.

—…

—Prentiss y García tampoco vienen.

—…

—Y creo que ahora que Morgan tiene lo que quiere, gracias a sus artimañas…

—¿Lo que quiere?

—García.

—¿Qué artimañas?

—Se aprovechó de la tristeza de ella, Reid.

—…No.

—Sí. De todas formas, el peor es Hotch…

—Cállate, Gideon, por favor, cállate.

*

*

—¿Ya decidiste si Gideon es real?

—No.

—¿Y yo? ¿Lo soy?

—No estoy seguro.

—…

—…

—¿Quieres salir de aquí?

—…Sí.

*

*

—Agente.

—No creo que usted sea real, señora.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo lamento. ¿Qué decía?

—Agente Reid, lamento informarle que ya ha excedido su tiempo de recuperación. Su vigencia como SSA de la BAU ha caducado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que escuchó. Lo lamento mucho. Honestamente.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡No existe tiempo de caducidad! ¡No existe tiempo límite para recuperarse de una hospitalización!

—Lo lamento, Agente.

—¡¡Usted definitivamente no es real!!

*

*

—¿Así que te despidieron, eh?

—Cállate.

—Ahora sabes cómo me sentí.

—Cállate. Yo no le disparé a nadie innecesariamente.

—¿No? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Cállate, Elle, cállate. Por favor, cállate.

—Define “innecesariamente”.

—¡¡Dios, quiero que las voces se callen!!

*

*

—…Dios…

—No, soy yo, Jason.

—Mierda.

—Mal de nuevo. Es Jason.

—Tampoco eres real, ¿no?

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Reid?

—¿De verdad todos dejaron de venir a visitarme?

—Lo lamento. Solamente Elle y yo quedamos. Bueno, Tobías, Charles y Rafael también deben andar por ahí. Algunas de las características de Diana también.

—Quiero… quiero…

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero apagar el murmullo, Gideon, quiero apagarlo de mis oídos. ¡Me está volviendo loco!

—Ya lo estás.

*

*

—¿Qué dicen los murmullos?

—No lo sé.

—Escúchalos.

—No quiero, Elle.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero saber qué dicen.

*

*

—Son gritos.

—Sí.

—Y sollozos.

—Sí.

—Y…

—¿Y?

—¿Mi propia voz?

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Spencer?

—¡No, Dios, no! ¡Gideon, apágalo! ¡Cállalo! ¡Haz algo!

—…No puedo.

*

*

—Reid… Reid…

—…

—…Spencer.

—¿Hotch?

—Perdón por la hora. Recién llegamos. Mandé a todos a casa, pero prometieron venir mañana.

—…No.

—¿No qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo real llevo metido en este hospital, Hotch?

—…

—¿Cuánto? Por favor, dime.

—Ocho meses.

—¿Quién se está haciendo cargo de mi madre?

—Morgan y García. El resto ayudamos con lo que podemos.

—¿Ya tienen un reemplazo en el equipo? Mi reemplazo.

—…

—Hotch.

—No. No lo necesitamos. No lo queremos.

—Consíganlo.

—Pero, Spencer…

—No voy a salir, ¿verdad?

—No digas eso. Estén probando este medicamento, es nuevo, de Alemania, y…

—No importa. Gracias, Aaron. Por todo.

—Spencer…

—Perdón. Creo que es la primera que _yo_ abandono a alguien. Pero ya no tiene sentido para ustedes seguir viniendo.

—Spencer, basta.

—Todavía me queda mi versión mental de Gideon y Elle. Voy a estar acompañado.

—Basta. Es una orden.

—Renuncio.

—No puedes. No puedes hacernos esto.

—Perdón. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Soy una causa perdida.

—No puedes hacerme esto a _mí_.

—Por favor, no llores, Aaron, no llores…


End file.
